


The little cottage on the edge of the forest

by mapleleafeater



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleleafeater/pseuds/mapleleafeater
Summary: The Matthews family had lived there for generations, in the little cottage on the edge of the forest. The cottage itself was old and warn but looked liked it held so many wonderful memories that you'd never want to change it.





	The little cottage on the edge of the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first piece of writing I've ever done (this is terrifying).  
My first chapter is short but other chapters will hopefully be longer as i get going.  
All mistakes are my own, if you notice any please feel free to let me know!  
Tags will be added as the story continues.  
Thank you!  
Happy reading!

The Matthews family had lived there for generations, in the little cottage on the edge of the forest. The cottage itself was old and warn but looked liked it held so many wonderful memories that you'd never want to change it. 

After years of harsh winters Auston was the only one who stayed, alone in the little cottage of the edge of the forest. He got work where he could labouring for people in the village, he liked working outdoors and liked getting to know people although the only time he truly felt he could be himself, he could feel at home was when he was locked behind his own front door enjoying a crispy white loaf of bread with creamy butter from the market and the deepest red wine you have ever seen. Sometimes he enjoyed the wine maybe a little too much but he wont tell if you don't.

The cottage backed onto the grandest castle on earth, it was huge with limestone walls and hundreds of circular windows you could see them for miles. In the castle lived a king, a queen and 4 children 3 boys and 1 girl. The oldest of the 4 Frederik was strong and reserved, he kept to himself because that's the way he liked it. Sadly the king hadn't been himself for many years and rumour had begin to spread that Frederik could soon take over and become king.

The 2 families had an agreement for over 100 years that as long as anyone with the last name Matthews lived in the cottage then they could live there for free, that was until one morning when Auston awoke to a slow but loud banging on his old wooden door. He marched across the room and swung the door open angrily with an axe in hand. There on his front step stood 2 royal guards nailing something to his door. He stared at them, they stared back but said nothing. 

"What do you want?" Auston demanded.

The guards ignored him and began to walk away, Auston turned to face his door and ripped off the piece of parchment.

_ \- Occupant -_

_Starting from today onward you shall pay a monthly sum of 10 gold pieces to continue living on my grounds._  
_If you do not wish to pay feel free to leave of your own will._  
_If you do not pay but choose to stay you will be executed._

_Sincerely King Frederik lll_

Auston stared at the letter in shock and disgust.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered. He was seething.

So he did the first thing he could think of, grabbed his coat and his boots and slammed the door on his way out.


End file.
